english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
DOTA 2 (2010)
Dota 2 is a multiplayer online battle arena (MOBA) video game and the stand-alone sequel to the Defense of the Ancients (DotA) mod. Developed by Valve Corporation, the game was officially released on July 9, 2013 as a free-to-play title for Microsoft Windows, concluding a beta testing phase that began in November 1, 2010. OS X and Linux versions of Dota 2 were released on July 18, 2013. In most regions, Dota 2 is exclusively available through Valve's content delivery platform, Steam. Voice Cast (Uncredited) *Barry Dennen - Phantom Lancer (Released: May 4, 2012), Rubick (Released: June 20, 2012) *Bruce Miles - Omniknight (Released: November 3, 2011) *Dave Fennoy - Batrider (Released: October 27, 2011), Ember Spirit (Released: November 15, 2013), Huskar (Released: October 27, 2011), Jakiro (Released: October 27, 2011), Skeleton King (Released: October 20, 2011), Venomancer (Released: April 9, 2011), Wraith King (Released: October 20, 2011) *David Scully - Juggernaut (Released: September 30, 2011), Sand King (Released: November 1, 2010) *David Sobolov - Terrorblade (Released: January 29, 2014) *Dee Bradley Baker - Techies (Released: September 4, 2014) *Dempsey Pappion *Dennis Bateman - Invoker (Released: January 20, 2012) *Ellen McLain - Broodmother (Released: October 20, 2011), Death Prophet (Released: December 9, 2011) *Eric Newsome - Chen (Released: July 1, 2011), Leshrac (Released: May 26, 2011), Nature's Prophet (Released: April 20, 2011), Tidehunter (Released: November 1, 2010), Tiny (Released: February 19, 2011), Zeus (Released: November 1, 2010) *Fred Tatasciore - Disruptor (Released: July 5, 2012), Spirit Breaker (Released: January 12, 2012), Treant Protector (Released: May 18, 2012), Ursa (Released: December 15, 2011), Warlock's Golem (Released: November 3, 2011) *Gary Schwartz *Gin Hammond - Crystal Maiden (Released: November 1, 2010), Drow Ranger (Released: November 1, 2010), Enchantress (Released: May 26, 2011), Mirana (Released: November 1, 2010), Phantom Assassin (Released: June 11, 2012), Spectre (Released: June 17, 2011), Vengeful Spirit (Released: November 1, 2010) *Harry S. Robins *Jen Taylor - Lina (Released: November 1, 2010), Medusa (Released: January 10, 2013), Puck (Released: November 1, 2010), Windranger (Released: November 1, 2010) *Jim French *Jim Ward - Defense Grid Announcer (Released: July 12, 2013) *John Patrick Lowrie - Ancient Apparition (Released: June 17, 2011), Dark Seer (Released: April 30, 2011), Doom (Released: June 24, 2011), Earthshaker (Released: November 1, 2010), Pudge (Released: November 1, 2010), Shadow Fiend (Released: May 26, 2011), Storm Spirit (Released: November 1, 2010) *Jon St. John - Axe (Released: November 1, 2010), Bloodseeker (Released: November 1, 2010), Enigma (Released: November 1, 2010), Kunkka (Released: November 1, 2010) *Linda K. Morris *Merle Dandridge - Legion Commander (Released: December 12, 2013) *Michael Gregory *Nolan North - Brewmaster (Released: April 20, 2012), Gyrocopter (Released: June 11, 2012), Keeper of the Light (Released: July 26, 2012), Lone Druid (Released: March 28, 2012), Lycan (Released: March 23, 2012), Meepo (Released: September 20, 2012), Ogre Magi (Released: May 24, 2012), Shadow Demon (Released: March 16, 2012), Troll Warlord (Released: January 24, 2013) *Sam A. Mowry - Clockwerk (Released: April 20, 2011), Innkeeper, Necrophos (Released: November 1, 2010), Slardar (Released: January 18, 2011) *TJ Ramini *Tom Chantler *Tony Todd - Dragon Knight (Released: November 3, 2011), Night Stalker (Released: June 11, 2011) Category:Video Games Category:2010 Video Games